Talent Show  2
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: There is another talent show and will the Sibuna Girls beat Joy's team. Tots full of Fabina. REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Talent Show # 2

**Girls' Performance: **

**Song: Up, Up and Away by Blush**

**Girls: Nina, Amber, Mara, Patricia**

**1 day before Talent Show**

The girls were in the dance studio practicing their moves. The winner gets to take their house on a trip to L.A, California. Mara messed up the spin and accidently bumped Nina over. She apologized and helped her up.

"It's fine Mara. I'll help you."

Nina helped her step by step with the dance until it came to the spin step head bob that then she had to make her arms go left and right in front of her with his hands in fists. They practiced together and did it. They dried off and left. When they got back, Amber saw a box with their outfits. The girls looked at them and saw blue tank long tops with a blue belt and sweatpants. They were going to wear different colored sneakers. The guys held a party in their honor and they partied.

**Day of Talent Show**

**Morning in the dance studio**

The girls were excused from their classes so they could practice. They had only an hour to get ready and then in the afternoon, they were standing backstage holding hands. They saw that they were on after Joy and her groups called the Dream-Doers. Joy hated Nina and Nina and the girls hated Joy because she walked out on them to make her own group. She walked over.

"Nice outfits. Are you wearing loser outfits?"

"No. WE plan to win and you can prepare to lose."

"Whoa, Nina, where did the temper come in from? I just hope you break a leg, literally."

"My temper came when you left."

"Whatever. Girls, let's go."

Amber, Mara and Patricia were shocked and hugged her.

"You scared her."

"I didn't Mara. She's just talk."

After all the performances, Joy's group went up and sang and danced their way through the crowd hearts. Then they went down and Nina and the girls got in position. The lights turned off and smoke appeared and then the stage lights came on and so did the music. The girls started moving and then they jumped in the air and caught bars and flipped through the air and jumped back down and stood in a line and grabbed the bars again and stood on them and danced on them while they were moving. The crowd was taken away and clapping and cheering. Then Mara and Patricia jumped down and spun, stepped and moved their head while punching the air while Nina and Amber danced in the air. Then they attached a cable around them and the bars moved away and Nina and Amber danced in the air. The crowd oohed as different stage light colors shined on the girls and then the bars came back and Nina and Amber climbed on and took off the wire and jumped off. The lights turned off and then they turned back on and the girls were done and held hands, smiling as they got a standing ovation full of cheers and proud voices of their parents and friends and boyfriends. They bowed and left off stage. Fabian, Mick, Alfie and Jerome met them and the girls hugged their guys. Fabian said.

"You guys were awesome. I was blown away and amazed."

"Well thanks. We own our whole routine to Nina. She taught us."

"Oh Mara! You don't have to thank me, but thanks"

"She's right. You did great."

Soon all the groups were called on stage and Mr. Sweet read the results.

"Third place belongs to Spectacular Girls. Second Place belongs to the Dream-Doers. Now the final group and winner… are… the Sibuna Girls!"

Nina and the girls laughed and shrieked and walked over and grabbed the plane tickets for everyone in Anubis House and Nina took the trophy and held it in the air and Joy was mad and she and her girls walked off stage. Everyone cheered and clapped and Fabian and the guys came up and hugged them. Then back at the house, everyone packed and slept downstairs. Fabian was sleeping next to Nina, Amber was sleeping next to Alfie, and Mara was sleeping next to Mick and Patricia next to Eddie.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Up,Up and Away by Blush (Shake It Up). Hope you enjoyed this. Now Go on and review and read the second chapter. Long Live Sibuna!**


	2. Chapter 2

Talent Show 2

Chapter 2

Nina's Performance

Song: Once Upon a December by Anastasia

Nina came on stage with her hair in a ponytail and a yellow beaming knee length dress. She had on ballet shoes and she sang while she danced.

**Dancing bears **  
><strong> Painted wings<strong>  
><strong> Things I almost remember <strong>  
><strong> And a song someone sings <strong>  
><strong> Once upon a December <strong>  
><strong> Someone holds me safe and warm<strong>  
><strong> Horses dance through a silver storm <strong>  
><strong> Figures dancing gracefully <strong>  
><strong> Across my memory <strong>

Nina spun and jumped in the air and spun and then pulled a string on her dress and it dropped the rest to where is covered her legs. The audience awwed and Nina sang the second line while she sang again.

**Someone holds me safe and warm**  
><strong> Horses prance through a silver storm <strong>  
><strong> Figures dancing gracefully <strong>  
><strong> Across my memory<strong>  
><strong> Far away long ago <strong>  
><strong> Glowing dim as an ember<strong>  
><strong> Things my heart used to know <strong>  
><strong> Things it yearns to remember <strong>  
><strong> And a song someone sings<strong>  
><strong> Once upon a December.<strong>

****Then she stopped and bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered and Nina walked off stage. After her performance there was an intermission. Her friends came up with shocked faces.

"What?" Nina said.

"You were awesome. Where did you learn to dance like that?" Amber said.

"I was always dancing since I was a little girl but I never liked dancing in front of people." Nina said.

Then the lights flashed and it was time for Fabian's performance. Nina whispered into his ear.

"I can't wait to hear you."

"I hope you love it." Fabian said with a smile.

Then Mr. Sweet called his name and-

**End of Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I gave you a cliffhanger. What will Fabian sing? How will Nina react? Review and read on to find out. Review if you love Fabina. But I have a question for you. **

**Q: In House of Anubis's season finale, who did Senkhara posses and why?**

**If you get the answer right, you will be mentioned in the 4th chapter and you can come up with the next idea.**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Talent show 2

Chapter 3

Fabian's Performance

Song: Dance, Dance, Dance by Big Time Rush

Fabian walked on stage and started singing.

Fabian:

After six hours of school I've had enough of the day

I hit the radio dial and turn it up all the way

I love to dance

(Dance dance dance)

Right on the spot

(Dance dance dance)

This beats really hot

(Dance dance dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Yeah

When I feel put down I try to shake it of quick,

With my chick by my side, the radio does the trick

I love to dance

(Dance dance dance now the beats really hot)

Right on the spot

(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)

This beats really hot

(Dance dance dance now the beats really hot)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Dance (Dance)

Yeah

Everyone cheered for Fabian and Nina clapped and smiled.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Review and here's the question again.**

**Q: In House of Anubis's Season Finale, who did Senkhara posses and why?**

**Bye**


End file.
